Ile dałbym by zapomnieć
by LadyB96
Summary: Inspirowane tytułową piosenką jak się można domyślić.


_Ile dałbym, by zapomnieć Cię,__  
__Wszystkie chwile te,__  
__Które są na nie,_

Moment, gdy pierwszy raz weszła do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy zamiast umierać ze strachu jak reszta dzieci, bombardowała swoich rówieśników informacjami z „Historii Hogwartu".

_Bo chcę (Bo chcę)__  
__Nie myśleć o tym już,__  
__Zdmuchnąć wszystkie wspomnienia,__  
__Niczym zaległy kurz,_

Pierwsza lekcja eliksirów.Wtedy, gdy, zdenerwował go Potter, nie ostatni raz. Ona jedyna znająca odpowiedź.

_Tak już (Tak już)__  
__Po prostu nie pamiętać,__  
__Sytuacji, w których serce klęka,__  
__Wiem, nie wyrwę się, chociaż bardzo chcę,__  
__Mam nadzieję, że to wiesz i Ty!_

Jej wiecznie uniesiona ręka, niezależnie od trudności pytania. Zawsze poprawnie uważony eliksir.

_Znowu widzę Ciebie,__  
__Przed swoimi oczami,__  
__Znowu zasnąć nie mogę,__  
__Owładnięty marzeniami,_

Stos wypracowań na biurku. Jej zawsze zostawiał jako ostatnie. Choć zawsze dopisywał komentarze dotyczące długości tekstu. Prace zawsze powyżej poziomu klasy.

_Wszystko poświęcam myśli,__  
__Że byłaś kiedyś blisko,__  
__Kiedy czułem Ciebie obok,__  
__Wtedy czułem ze mam wszystko,_

Hallowen. Chwila, gdy zobaczył ją przy powalonym trollu.

_Tyle zostało po mnie,__  
__Tylko Ty i setki wspomnień,__  
__Ile dałbym za to,__  
__By móc o tym już zapomnieć,_

Dyrektor przyznający jej punkty za rozwiązanie zagadki. Jego zagadki.

_Teraz nie ma Nas__  
__I nie chce być tam,__  
__Gdzie Ty jesteś,_

_Znowu staniesz przede mną,__  
__Zawsze robisz mi to we śnie,_

Drugi rok. Tajemnicza kradzież ze schowka.

_Będę patrzył jak odchodzisz,__  
__Chociaż chciałbym się odwrócić,__  
__Będę myślał ile dałbym komuś,__  
__Kto by czas zawrócił,_

Widok jej młodego ciała wyglądającego jak martwe. Frustracja, gdy leżała spetryfikowana, a on nie mogłem jej pomóc.

_Kto by zatrzymał wskazówki,__  
__Tylko na ten jeden moment,__  
__W chwili, w której Cię poznałem,__  
__Poszedłbym już w drugą stronę._

Trzeci rok. Niepokój, gdy Blackowi udało sie wejść do zamku.

_Ile dałbym, by zapomnieć Cię,__  
__Wszystkie chwile te,__  
__Które są na nie,_

Ona broniąca Blacka we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

_Bo chcę (Bo chcę)__  
__Nie myśleć o tym już,__  
__Zdmuchnąć wszystkie wspomnienia,__  
__Niczym zaległy kurz,_

Jej przerażona twarz, oświetlona światłem księżyca, w czasie przemiany Lupina.

_Tak już (Tak już)__  
__Po prostu nie pamiętać,__  
__Sytuacji, w których serce klęka,__  
__Wiem, nie wyrwę się, chociaż bardzo chcę,__  
__Mam nadzieję, że to wiesz i Ty!_

Turniej Trójmagiczny. Mroczny Znak. Strach Karakowa.

_To był sen na jawie,__  
__Gdy marzenia się spełniały,__  
__Wszystko takie realne,__  
__Chwile szybko tak mijały,_

Moment, w którym Krum wyłowił ją nieprzytomną z jeziora.

_Tylko My, zamknięci w czterech ścianach,__  
__A tak wolni,__  
__A ważna Ty byłaś obok,__  
__A ja czułem się spokojny,_

Cmentarz. Powrót Czarnego Pana.

_Pamiętasz jeszcze?__  
__Te dni, całe miesiące,__  
__Pamiętasz? Chcesz zapomnieć?__  
__Ja nie mogę, wiem, że błądzę,_

Rok piąty. Umbridge. Ta wasza śmieszna Gwardia Dumbledora.

_Snute kiedyś opowiastki,__  
__Ja, Ty i srebrna taca,__  
__Kiedyś to nie przerażało,__  
__Już do tego nie chcę wracać,_

Ministerstwo. Śmierć Blacka.

_Aura zepsucia w powietrzu,__  
__Tracisz te 50 procent,__  
__Chce zapomnieć o Tobie,__  
__Zatrzeć w pamięci te noce,_

Szósty rok. Twoje nakłanianie Pottera do lekcji oklumencji. Prośba Dumbledora.

_By odeszły w niepamięć,__  
__Chwile, które zwałem złotem,__  
__Tamte chwile to tombak,__  
__Bo już wiem co było potem.___

Wieża Astronomiczna. Śmierć dyrektora.

_Ile dałbym, by zapomnieć Cię,__  
__Wszystkie chwile te,__  
__Które są na nie,_

Minewra tłumacząca Ci wszystko. Twoja niechętna zgoda.

_Bo chcę (Bo chcę)__  
__Nie myśleć o tym już,__  
__Zdmuchnąć wszystkie wspomnienia,__  
__Niczym zaległy kurz,_

Pierwszy uważony dla Zakonu eliksir. Pierwszy pod moim okiem.

_Tak już (Tak już)__  
__Po prostu nie pamiętać,__  
__Sytuacji, w których serce klęka,__  
__Wiem, nie wyrwę się, chociaż bardzo chcę,__  
__Mam nadzieję, że to wiesz i Ty!_

Wszystkie kłótnie. Przekomarzania się. Jej uśmiech, gdy pierwszy raz celowo ją rozśmieszyył.__

_Moje myśli spiętrzone,__  
__Wokół jednej chwili,__  
__Kiedyś ta krótka,__  
__Potrafiła czas umilić,_

Nie rozpoznawany moment zrodzenia się cichego porozumienia.

_Teraz stojąc jakby obok,__  
__Wciąż się przyglądam,__  
__Już nie cieszy jak kiedyś,__  
__Wspominam, myślę dokąd zdążam,_

Twoja frustracja, gdy Potter i Wesley wyruszyli bez ciebie. Chwila, gdy pocałowałaś mnie ze złością. Monet, gdy cię odepchnąłem.

_Inne cele w życiu,__  
__Inne plany i pragnienia,__  
__Muszę wszystko pozmieniać,__  
__Tak jak czas wszystko zmienia,_

Pierwsza wspólna noc. Pierwsza od dawna bez koszmarów.

_To co było nie wróci,__  
__Wiem, choć czasem mam nadzieję,__  
__Po co mam więc pamiętać,__  
__Ktoś by powiedział stare dzieje,_

Bitwa o Hogwart.

_Wiem to, nie mogę zapomnieć,__  
__Jak było dobrze,__  
__Wiem to, skończyło się,__  
__Mój własny pogrzeb,_

Zaklęcie uderzające w twoje plecy.

_Wiem to, i proszę Boga,__  
__Nigdy więcej, niech nie pozwoli na to,__  
__By ktoś trafił w moje serce!___

I teraz jestem znowu tutaj.

_Ile dałbym, by zapomnieć Cię,__  
__Wszystkie chwile te,__  
__Które są na nie,_

Trzymając twoje martwe ciało w ramionach.

_Bo chcę (Bo chcę)__  
__Nie myśleć o tym już,__  
__Zdmuchnąć wszystkie wspomnienia,__  
__Niczym zaległy kurz,_

Przerażony krzyk Pottera na widok twojego ciała.

_Tak już (Tak już)__  
__Po prostu nie pamiętać,__  
__Sytuacji, w których serce klęka,_

Delikatnie poprawiam srebrny pierścionek z twoim palcu.

_Wiem, nie wyrwę się, chociaż bardzo chcę,__  
__Mam nadzieję, że to wiesz i Ty!_

Błysk butelki. Delikatny zapach arszeniku.

Splatam nasze dłonie.

Już nic nas nie rozłącz.

Nigdy więcej.


End file.
